Battle of Razor Hill
The Battle of Razor Hill was an engagement between the forces of the Darkspear tribe under the command of Vol'jin against the True Horde forces of Razor Hill under the command of High Overseer Bloodmane as part of the Darkspear rebellion. The battle resulted in a devastating defeat for the Kor'kron forces, who were forced to retreat from the town, allowing the DarkspearDarkspear to take full control of it and cut the supply line to Orgrimmar from the Barrens. Word of the stunning victory reached both the other factions of the Horde and of the Alliance, and prompted both sides to join the rebellion. News of the victory also reached Garrosh Hellscream, who in turn heavily fortified Orgrimmar and had all non Orcs in the city arrested and sentenced to be executed. Prelude to Battle After hearing that Vol'jin had survived his assassination attempt, Garrosh Hellscream sent a battalion of Kor'kron soldiers to raid Sen'jin Village to crush the Darkspear rebellion and kill the troll for good. However, after receiving help from Thrall, Chen Stormstout and adventurers, the village withstood assault after assault, resulting in extremely high casualties for the raiding forces. The raiders eventually fell back to an unfortified Razor Hill, where they gathered what remaining forces they had and waited for what seemed to be an imminent assault from the Darkspears. Battle After successfully thwarting the Kor'kron invasion, Vol'jin decided to march onto Razor Hill with what remaining forces he had left before the town could fortify itself. Thrall informed Vol'jin that he would not be joining the assault, as it was "tearing him apart" that Horde blood was being spilled by other Horde. He instead decided that he would ride to Orgrimmar to gather any forces inside the city who were against Garrosh to get them to join the rebellion as well. Despite all his efforts and telling Thrall that the minute he stepped into Orgrimmar Garrosh would "stick a knife in his throat", Vol'jin could not convince his dear friend to change his mind, and decided to go onto the offensive without him. Under the command of High Overseer Bloodmane, the remaining Kor'kron forces had prepared themselves as best as they could for the coming assault. After suffering extreme casualties during the battle, including both of his lieutenants, Bloodmane himself came out of his fortress in an attempt to make one final stand against the invading forces, where he too was ultimately struck down by Vol'jin with the help of some adventurers. Aftermath Immediately following the death of Bloodmane, the few remaining forces left of the Kor'kron retreated back to Orgrimmar, allowing the town, and its supply line from the Barrens, to be under complete Darkspear control. Word of the astonishing victory soon reached both the Alliance and the remaining factions of the Horde. Impressed with the outcome of the battle, both sides decided to join the rebellion. Word of the victory also reached the ears of Garrosh, who became infuriated upon hearing the news from the surviving soldiers, who he later had executed for cowardness. Realizing how drastic the situation had become, and knowing that soon he would have a large number of forces marching on Orgrimmar to claim his head, he decided to completely fortify the city, and arrested any non Orcs within the walls for treason against the True Horde, with the exception of a few Goblins. Any who resisted this cruel tactic was sentenced to be executed by firing squad, including Gamon and Ji Firepaw. All the while, the Darkspears had set up their base of operations at Razor Hill, and spent the next little while preparing for their assault on Orgrimmar.